


Book Smart

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is underwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Smart

"We knew the Ancients had experimented with better ZPMs, but this, this is a thing of beauty," Rodney said. John wondered how it was possible that he was still talking with as much excitement as when he'd started, a good forty minutes ago.

"Looks like an ugly little thing to me," Ronon shrugged.

Rodney's eyes bugged out of his head. For a moment, he was at a loss for words. John wished he had a camera.

"Rodney, if you want the damn thing, let's just grab it and go. You know, before the Wraith come back?"

Honestly, how anyone could be a genius and such an idiot was a mystery to him.


End file.
